The Path of Daggers/Prologue
Summary : The rulers of Kandor, Arafel, Shienar, and Saldaea met to perform a ceremony that had been recorded only seven times in all the years since the Breaking. This agreement would commit them beyond words. While they were meeting, Queen Tenobia of Saldaea tries to set up a romance between Queen Ethenielle, of Kandor, and Tenobia's uncle, Kalyan Ramsin. Between the four of them, they have brought thirteen Aes Sedai with them. Each ruler slashes their hand and they grip their hands together. They give an oath that they are all one to the death. Next they need to find al'Thor to do what needs doing. Verin is in the Aiel camp, getting information from the Aes Sedai that are being held prisoner. She has been given permission by the Wise Ones to question them. She only wants to interrogate Sisters without warders. Verin has a small lily brooch angreal that she's kept for forty years. It has been seventy-one years since Verin's last major mistake. Once Beldeine Nyram enters the tent, Verin uses a modified weave of Compulsion on her that she pieced together by interrogating wilders. This weave encourages Beldeine to look inside herself to find a reason to accept Verin's instructions. Verin had wanted to interrogate Katerine Alruddin, but Katerine escaped from the Aiel the night before and killed three people to do it, thus proving herself as Black Ajah. Verin is determined to keep Rand alive until it is time for him to die. Moridin is sitting in a windowless, doorless room, idly playing with the two mindtraps hung around his neck. He is attended by a beautiful young man with vacant eyes. Moridin is focused on the game he is playing, sha'rah, a modified version of the game now called stones. Everything in sha'rah revolves around a piece called the Fisher, which has a blindfold and a bandaged side. Moridin suspects that it is based on an ancient legend about al'Thor. Moridin is allowed to use the True Power and has flecks of saa flowing through his eyes. He starts laughing when he realizes that he can't lose because he is playing both sides of the board. Characters *Queen Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga of Kandor *Lady Serailla *Lord Baldhere *Lomas *King Paitar Nachiman of Arafel *King Easar Togita of Shienar *Ishigari Terasian *Lord Kyril Shianri *Agelmar Jagad *Alesune Chulin *Queen Tenobia Kazadi of Saldaea *Kalyan Ramsin *Turanna Norill Sedai of the White Ajah *Verin Mathwin Sedai of the Brown Ajah *Moridin *Sorilea *Coram *Mendan *Irgain Fatamed Sedai of the Green Ajah *Daviena *Losaine *Aeron *Beldeine Nyram Sedai of the Green Ajah *Carahuin *Tialin Referenced *Ogier *Dragon Reborn *Surasa *Nianh Sedai *Menuki *Davram Bashere *Mazrim Taim *Rand al'Thor *Einone *Aisling Sedai *Coladara Sedai *Kiruna Sedai *Memara Sedai *Amyrlin Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Sedai *Illeisien Sedai *Brys *Nazelle *Lord Ismic *Wise Ones *''Far Dareis Mai'' *Coiren Saeldain Sedai *Sarene Nemdahl Sedai *Cadsuane Melaidhrin Sedai *Katerine Alruddin Sedai of the Black Ajah, formerly Red *Amys *Galina Sedai of the Black Ajah, formerly Red Groups *White Tower *Altarans *Domani *Cor Darei *Asha'man Places *Black Hills *Aiel camp *Cairhien Referenced *''Stedding'' *Borderlands *Blight *Tar Valon *Sun Palace *Dumai's Wells *Aramaelle *Kandor *Shayol Ghul *Saldaea Events *Ancient ceremony of the Borderlands *Last Battle Referenced *War of Power Items *Sword of Kirukan *[[lily brooch|Carved flower angreal]] *Kandori Spire from the Age of Legends *Mindtrap *Fisher *''Saa'' Referenced *Throne of the Clouds Concepts *Blight *''Gai'shain'' *''Da'tsang'' *''Sha'rah'' *''Tcheran'' *''No'ri'' *Wheel of Time One Power *Channeling **Healing **True Source **Compulsion **''Saidin'' **''Saidar'' **One Power **Delving